


Switch

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Just straight up porn without plot
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts since 2017 and never got around to finishing it until now, so the writing style may shift at odd times

Gladio took deep breaths as his naked body squirmed against the handcuffs that bound his hands behind his back. His vision was obstructed with a black blindfold, but he could very well still distinctly hear the sound of your clicking heels walking around him as he knelt on the floor. He bit at his bottom lip, the last image he had of you was you stripped down to your underwear, looking down at the man with your heels on and leather whip in hand. The Shield burned the image into his mind so that he could use it in the future, finding it to be _very_ exciting.

He shouldn't be this aroused being at your complete and utter mercy, but he was. Gladio was so unbelievably aroused by this kind of exchange in power from your usual everyday lives, his cock twitching in anticipation with each click of your heels upon the cold floor. The man didn't know how long he had been in this position, bound and blindfolded and on his knees, but it felt like hours of pure torture as he wanted nothing more than to get on with it already.

Your foosteps sounded to the side of the man and paused, silence filling the room save for Gladio's uneven breaths, thinking that maybe you would finally provide him some relief. "B-Babe—!!" Gladio tried to speak but was suddenly interrupted by a sharp sting of leather to his thigh which elicited a strangled gasp.

"Did I say you could speak?" You asked with a hardened voice.

The Shield shook his head as he tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine, his teeth grazing his bottom lip. "No..."

You hummed approvingly in response as you continued to circle the male with languid steps. Even behind the blindfold, Gladio could feel your intense and ravenous gaze on his body which made his hardened cock twitch even more between his muscular thighs. He swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing when he heard your footsteps move behind him. Then there was silence.

Gladio couldn't decide if that was the best or worst part: the anticipation. The waiting. Unknowing of what you were doing or planned to do next. He heard a small grunt from your lips which was immediately followed by a strong lash of your whip upon his toned ass, causing the Shield to throw his head back and cry out from both the pleasure and pain.

The man bit back a curse, not having been given permission by you to speak just yet. His legs quivered, and there was yet another strong strike of the whip against the Shield's exposed ass, resulting in another deep cry from him. You paused, giving the male more than enough time to utter your decided upon safe word, but Gladio remained as he was, a silent encouragement for you to keep going. You whipped the Shield again and once more for good measure, making sure to pause every now and then in case it was too much.

Deciding you've had enough fun, you set the whip aside on the floor and approached Gladio from behind. You placed your hands on his shoulders, your gentle touch a stark contrast from the previous roughness. Your fingers danced long Gladio's skin, tracing some of the inked feathers that encompassed his back, causing the man to squirm slightly.

Leaning closer towards the Shield, you placed your lips near his ear and murmured, "You're doing a really good job right now... Mm... Maybe I should reward you."

A soft and needy whine fell from Gladio's lips as different ideas of what kind of rewards you possibly had to offer to him. You chuckled at his transparency and continued, "Yes, I think I'll do just that. You've been such a good boy for me, you only deserve as such. Which do you want as a reward, hm? My mouth? My fingers? Or..."

You trailed off, moving around to stand in front of the kneeling man. Thanks to his position and the added height of your heels, you didn't need to strain yourself with your position to push your slick folds close to his face. "Or would you like my sweet pussy instead?" You finished, licking at your lips as you gazed down at the Shield.

Gladio didn't answer right away, instead taking a deep breath of your arousal before leaning his head forward and darting out his tongue to lap up at your folds. A shock ran through you at the sensations, and you gave a hum of satisfaction as you brought your sex closer towards the man's face, letting his mouth do whatever it wanted with you. He deserved as such for how well he did to endure your teasing.

You pulled harshly at his hair, causing Gladio to let out a low and almost animalistic growl that made you weak in the knees. His lips clumsily found their way to your clit, practically having memorized your body by now that he could trace its shape with his eyes closed. With another deep growl rumbling from within his chest, Gladio wrapped his lips around the bundle of nerves before sucking on them like a man starved.

" _Fuck_!" You cursed, allowing your head to fall back as you started grinding against the Shield's face, using him to pursue your own pleasure, your legs trembling and threatening to give out. "Fuck, _yes!_ Yes, just like _that_ , Gladio—Yes, _yes_ , _YES_!!"

You screamed at the top of your lungs when you reached your peak, white filling your vision as pleasurable shocks buzzed throughout your entire body. Gladio refused to let up with his ministrations, continuing to stimulate you in the way only he knew how, and a second wave of euphoria coursed through you soon afterwards with you moaning out Gladio's name like a broken prayer. You had to hold onto the back of his head to stop yourself from collapsing completely underneath all that pleasure.

Once the jolts that ran through your veins started to die down to mere tingles instead, you stepped back a couple of wobbly steps before settling down yourself on the Shield's lap. You could feel the heat emanating from his cock that was so incredibly hard and dripping with precum, desperate to be touched. With an amused smirk on your face, your fintertips delicately traced the length of it, prompting your lover to shudder from your touch.

"I want..." Gladio finally started to answer your previous question, his voice strained with overflowing desire. "I want you to fuck me hard with that tight pussy of yours, _now_."

A shiver ran down your spine at how domineering his voice was. Despite your positions, he still held power and a sense of control over you. Biting back a grin, you take Gladio's length into your hand, guiding it to line up with your entrance, but you didn't slide down on him just yet. The Shield grew more impatient with the anticipation, his jaw locked tight as he waited for you to just fuck him already. Before he could tell you to hurry it along, you brought yourself down on the man in one swift motion that had the two of you crying out loud simultaneously.

" _Yesss_..." Gladio drawled out, enjoying the sensation of being completely sheathed inside you.

You chuckled lowly underneath your breath, placing your hands atop the man's broad shoulders to steady yourself. "Don't cum before me," you ordered while giving an experimental roll of your hips, moaning at the way his cock rubbed against your walls, filling you up _completely_.

"I don't intend to," he challenged through gritted teeth.

" _Good_ ," you breathed out in satisfaction before lifting yourself up from your lover's thick and heavy cock, only to slam yourself back down onto him. The sharp sensation that coursed through you made your breath catch in your throat while a deep growl rumbled from Gladio's chest.

He felt _so good_ inside you, throbbing and twitching and _oh so needy_ to be touched and fucked with abandon. With how tightly locked his jaw was, you suspected that he was giving it his all to hold himself back, and you had to admit, you were impressed. You had teased him so much before, bringing him all the way to the edge but never enough for him to fully tip over. You thought he would cum quickly after finally being given what he wanted, and you were amazed at how he proved you wrong.

"How does it feel?" You cooed against his ear, your palms roaming around his chest and grazing over his nipples as you refused to let up with the rhythm of your hips.

Gladio's breaths came out in harsh pants, moans spilling from his lips from how good you felt clenched around him, _so tight and hot_. He groaned every time you lifted yourself up, wanting to push himself back inside your pulsing heat. "It's not enough," he growled, his voice deep and strained, desperate for more.

You bit your lower lip, subtly shivering at the intensity of his tone. You could tell that he was barely holding himself back, his cock throbbing deep inside you as he ached for release. You sped up your pace, riding the man underneath you with complete abandon. You were close yourself, and you chased for that sweet and deep pleasure.

You slid a hand in between your rocking bodies, your fingers finding their way to your clit to help bring you over to the edge for yet another time. Gladio groaned and growled the more you squeezed and bounced on his cock, his breathing quite ragged. Yours wasn't faring any better as you got closer and closer, no longer caring if anybody heard you two with how loud you were.

Your orgasm hit you without warning, and Gladio clenched his jaw at the way your body pulsated around him, squeezing him so tightly. You rode out the waves of your climax with no regards to your surroundings, wanting nothing more than this moment to last for as long as you could handle it. As you slowly came back from your high, you exhaled deep and heavy breaths before carefully moving back up.

Gladio let out a deep and guttural shuddering groan the moment he slid out of you, his hot and heavy cock suddenly being met with cold air. You looked down at him, a sense of pride and accomplishment filling your chest at how completely and utterly desperate he looked. With shaky legs, you moved behind him and undid his blindfold before retrieving the key to his binds.

"Since you did such a good job, I'll give you your freedom and let you do anything to me," you crooned as you unlocked the handcuffs around Gladio's wrists.

The second his handcuffs were removed, Gladio turned around and grabbed your wrist. He gave you a strong tug, turning you around before pushing you down onto the floor. He made sure to wrap an arm around your waist to catch you and lessen the impact, but the moment you were left on your hands and knees was the moment you knew the power balance between the two of you had shifted.

Gladio grabbed you by the hips, and without warning, pushed himself deep inside you once again. You couldn't stop the delighted scream of his name from your lips at the rough treatment he gave you. Without even waiting for you to adjust, Gladio started thrusting into you with extreme speed and force, fucking you with completely _pure_ and _raw_ intensity.

"Gladio! Gladio, Gladio, _Gladio—!!!_ " You were left screaming his name over and over again as he claimed you as his from behind, and you _relished_ in it.

With an animalistic growl, the Shield grabbed a fistful of your hair and forced your head back, prompting you to let out a shameful and perverse moan. With his hips still pistoning into you, Gladio brought his lips to your ear, his hot and heavy breaths making you shudder as he promised, " _I'll return in full force what you gave me._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (Avistella) and/ or Twitter (xAvistella)!


End file.
